


Beacon Hill's Power Couple

by insertfandomname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Jordan's relationship seen by other people in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Julia & Martha

This is the best thing to happen to her. In a long time. Martha agrees. She mentions baking him a cake for the third time. “You know, because he's such a good tenant.”

She would roll her eyes if it didn't force her to look away from the yard. “Sure, best I ever had!” Of course a police officer with ungodly working hours and a terrible noisy car that wakes her every time he gets home from a night shift is the best tenant. Not comparable to that nice girl who always paid on time and barely even stayed at the house.

“I don't remember any of the other ones doing garden work. Sexy garden work with their handsome boyfriend.”

“Do you hear what you're saying?” She agrees but at least one of them should show some restrain. “Your grandchildren are older than... Good, god! He's taking off his shirt.”

“What was that, Julia?” She's giggling like the first time Jack looked at her in fifth grade.

“Shut up! I know, I'm weak.”

Who wouldn't be? He's gorgeous. They both are. Jordan really deserves some brownies for bringing Derek Hale over. Officially. Unless she's been hallucinating Derek was coming over for the last month to sneak in through the window.

It's cute. Technically adults, they still behave like teenagers. Like right now. Instead of working Jordan is staring at Derek. It's an impressive backside, but come on. First Jordan offers to help her and then he brings his boyfriend over to do all the work. It doesn't seem fair.

“I was never more proud of you!” Without even looking away Martha hands her another coffee. “Great idea to ask them.”

“I didn't have to ask. He offered.”

“Sure he did.”

Jordan did offer his help. After she spent ten minutes on a windy day raking leaves into a pile. It's not like she knew that he would come home at that time. Sure, he was on desk duty for that week and therefore had predictable work hours, but you can never know with cops. There could have been a new murder spree.

“Let invite them in for some coffee or soda.”

How did she manage to stay her friend for so long? “You know that they are not just here for you to stare at.”

“I don't see you looking away. We can even set it up in the kitchen. So they won't even know that we were goggling them.” Oh, that's why.

“Fine!” Martha won't shut up otherwise. She gets up to put on more coffee. “But then they better finish some of the stuff.”

“Oh, Jules! Come back, they're kissing.”


	2. Sheriff Stilinski

“You seem happy!” Annoyingly so. With Stiles and Malia – who he's pretty sure moved in when he wasn't looking – floating around the house, he thought he could escape at work. He was so wrong. The bouquet of flowers on the front desk upon entering the station nearly made him turn around.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Sweet, innocent Parrish and his disgustingly happy demeanor on this terrible day.

Stupid Valentine's Day! It's not that he's against love. But on this particular day couples shouldn't be allowed to be in each others company. It's the worst day for being an officer of the law. In Beacon Hills on February 14th there are more incidents than Thanksgiving and Christmas combined. Deaton actually laughed when he asked if there might be an evil monster who hates love and therefore makes everybody in a relationship act crazy.

“Oh, I don't know? Maybe because we just came from a house were a woman tried to strangle her husband with a necklace.” Not even the weirdest case in the last years. The one with Reverend Miller and the handcuffs is disturbing until this day.

“Like you don't think he deserved it.”

“The necklace being ugly is not an excuse.”

Or forgetting to make the special dessert they had on their first date. Hopefully the couple in the cell calms down soon, so he can send them home. The yelling is getting on his nerves.

“I mean the fact that it has another woman's name on it, which can only mean he bought his wife and girlfriend the same hideous thing.”

“Well, stupidity is not a crime.”

“Thank god or we'll never get time-off.”

Ugh, another delivery guy. Of course, it's for Sally. Again. There was some story she told, about her boyfriend sending her a bouquet for every year they're together for some absurd reason. He turns back towards Parrish to see if he can share his distaste for this day with a reasonable person. “Is that chocolate?”

Parrish stops reaching for the box. At least it's not heart-shaped. “Yes?”

“Why, Parrish?” He had such high hopes for the Deputy. “Why?”

“Why not?” Suddenly he looks concerned. “Are you allergic or something?”

“No, I just hate Valentine's Day!” With a gesture to the screaming couple led in by Rodriguez and Brady he adds, “Everybody turns crazy.”

“Right...”

Looking around the station he realizes that the other deputies are avoiding to look their way. Is Sally hiding the flowers under her desk? Oh no! Without meaning to he turned into the Valentine's equivalent of Ebenezer Scrooge.

“I'll just be in my office.” So he doesn't ruin the day even more than he already did.

Settling behind his desk he wonders if Valentine's Day in Beacon Hills maybe isn't as terrible as he makes it out to be. It's entirely possible that the exposure to seven consecutive Valentine's days made him only see the terrible parts of the holiday.

He's pretty sure that an aspect of Parrish' mythological nature is being a caring nag. “Are you okay, sir?”

“Sure.” He just realized that the fact that he is lonely made him a grouch that likes to bring other people down.

“I guess it's not a good time to ask if I can leave early?”

Sally chooses this moment to stand behind Parrish. “If anyone is leaving early it's me!”

“I asked first.”

That's what he was missing today. A childish argument between two of his deputies.

“I'm dating my boyfriend since junior year you're seeing Hale for about five minutes.”

Hale? “Derek Hale?”

The distracted nod is the only answer he receives while they continue to argue about their relationships. How did he miss that? How did nobody mention it until now?

“You guys are not cuter than me and Jim.”

Before the two continue to compare more intimate aspects of their relationships he sends them away. “No one is leaving early.” Except himself perhaps. “Get back to work.”

Parrish and Derek? Actually he can see that. But who would've thought that Derek is someone who buys their significant other chocolates for Valentine's Day?


	3. Scott

From his position on the couch Scott sees Derek get back in his car. It was really nice of him to drive down to drop of the information. Especially since he looks like he was about to go out. He's wearing what the girls say is his good leather jacket. Scott wasn't even sure Derek owned more than one, but okay.

“He's hiding something.”

Lydia doesn't even look up from the book in her lap. “He always is.”

True, but he has the feeling that it's something different this time. It's not like Derek was ever open about anything in his life since he knows him, but this time it's different. “He totally is.”

“Drop it.” Lydia hands him some folders from the pile. “There more important things to attend.”

“But...”

“Skin-eating creature in the woods.”

“I know.” They just can't catch a break. At least the summer break was peaceful. “But what if it is important?”

Liam comes back from the kitchen, his arms full of snacks. “What's important?”

“Derek is hiding something!”

Lydia just snorts unbelieving. It's a funny sound coming from her, but also totally mocking.

“Besides the boyfriend?”

What?

“Although that's not really a secret if you ask me.” He settles down on the floor holding up a bag of chips. “I'm pretty sure they were making out in the parking lot of the bowling alley last week.”

“What?”

“I saw the car and people inside, but didn't approach.” Scrunching his nose he leans forward a little. “It would have been weird. Like seeing my parents.”

Lydia laughs. “They are not that old.”

“They kinda are.”

“Wait!” He's feeling something between surprise and betrayal. “Derek has a boyfriend? Derek?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Why did nobody tell me?”

“It's none of your business.” She answers and adds a pointed look to the files he didn't open yet. “And everybody knows. It's like the worst kept secret in Beacon Hills.”

“True,” Liam adds. At least Scott thinks that what he says. With the mouth full of chips it's difficult to be sure. How can he eat with the crime scene photos scattered on the floor.

Considering Derek's track record it's possible that they don't need to do any more research. “Are we sure it's not the creature we're looking for?”

“Yes, we are. Start reading, already.”

Are they not gonna tell him more. He turns to Liam since Lydia doesn't seem to be coming forward with more information than necessary. “Well, who is it then?”

“Deputy Parrish.”

That's surprising. How is it possible that he didn't hear about this relationship before now. Nothing against Derek, but he does not have his life together. He's a mess. Understandably if one considers his life until now, but still a mess. And Parrish is kinda not. Besides his new mythical nature. Speaking of, they should really try to figure out what he is. After the flesh-eating thing is taking care of.

However, before he can concentrate on that he has to know. “How did it happen?”

“I don't know.” What a sad day. The first time Liam is letting him down. Slowly he turns towards Lydia.

“I swear to god. If you don't pick up the papers and start reading already, I'm going to skin you myself and make it look like it was the thing in the woods. And Liam is gonna help me.”

Scott will never understand how Stiles can find Lydia's scary side charming. Five minutes into a really boring article about the magical routes of the plague, he can't help himself. “Lydia?”

“You are unbelievable! They are the same age. Don't have to hide the mystical side of themselves from each other and don't forget the most important fact. They are both really, really hot.”


	4. Tommy

Tommy likes working the night shift. It's calm and silent. Some of the few costumers are annoying but not as much as day costumers. He still has nightmares about old Stan Murphy yelling at him. If wasn't his fault that the macadamia muffins weren't baked when he walked in.

In his opinion business isn't going to well. With all the things that happened in the last years it's no surprise. Susan says the shop should be open and he's not going to tell her otherwise. He needs the money and if the next serial killer happens to come by it wouldn't be so bad. Finals are the fucking worst. The worst.

Almost as bad are the two costumers in the corner.

How is he supposed to concentrate when there is an officer of the law having eye-sex with Beacon Hill's bad boy. It's too much to handle. He thought it were just rumors until one night Hale walked in scowling just to smile upon seeing Parrish. After that they turn up two out of five times he's working.

At least they are only annoying in their hotness. They each buy a coffee and then disappear into the corner to talk. Mostly they just stare intensely into each others eyes. That time they held hands nearly made him faint. The brooding, loner guy who falls in love with a nice, gentle guy that coaxes him out of his moodiness.

_Get a life, Tom!_

First he should stop trying to escape through fictional stories, then get himself some special person of his own. So he doesn't have to live through other people's relationships.

Hopefully he also finds a person who would be willing to spend a break with him during terrible work hours. Of course it would be great if his significant other has a job of his own. He's not sure if Hale has a job. Too be fair, working on keeping those muscles and trimming the perfect beard probably does take a lot of time.

God, they are sharing the chocolate cake the deputy bought.


	5. Braeden

There is always something new. Beacon Hills is like a magnet for the supernatural. Everybody knows it, and somehow it's always a surprise when a new villain arises.

It wouldn't bother her as much if they dealt with it on their own. She should have never given them her number. After this she's getting rid of the phone so they have no way of contacting her. No more

_Uh... there is this thing_

_Breaden, can you help us with the [insert obscure creature everybody thought wasn't real] that is killing half of Beacon Hills._

“You and the Deputy, huh?”

“Shut up!”

He shouldn't complain. It's his shitty internet connection that gives her time to bother him. It would probably load faster in a cave in the middle of the desert.

“That's no way to speak to a guest.”

“Please remind me,” He doesn't even look up from his book. “When did I invite you to stay here?”

Where else is she supposed to stay? At one of the kid's homes? How about the Stlinski's. So the Sheriff can inquire about her weapons supply.

“I don't want to say that you owe me, but I did safe you life.”

Turning the page he lets out a heavy sigh. “You're welcome to stay as long as you like.”

That's more like it. And she's sure Derek even means it a little bit. For some part the teens still think that he's a grumpy, grunting grouch with no sense of humor. Well, he is. But he's also kind, selfless and funny. In a way.

Still... She wonders how they got together. Derek is great once one gets to know him. But for that one has to pass his prickly exterior. She just doesn't see the deputy, a stand-up officer of the law, go for Derek Hale.

“Did you make the first move?”

Ah, there it is. She missed being on the end of his glare.

“Come on, give me something. Did he ask you out? Where was your first date? Did you use his handcuffs yet?”

“I heard the Martin's have a nice guest room.”

“Fine.” Don't let him think she can't take a hint. And the site is finally loaded. The sooner she finds out how to kill the think by the river she sooner she can leave again. “I'll just ask him tomorrow.”

“I don't wanna know, do I?”

“Probably not.” He'll just disappear and won't attend the lunch/interrogation she has planned for tomorrow.


	6. Cora

“Where is he?”

Probably not the best way to greet them, especially since she doesn't know half of the people there. But they deserve to be startled. Every other week the town is crawling with a new villain they have to fight and they didn't realize she came back to Beacon Hills. They should keep track of everyone coming into town. It's funny seeing Stiles nearly falling out of the chair, but still. Constant vigilance!

“Where is my brother?” For emphasis she drops her backpack.

Finally Scott gets his shit together. “What are you doing here?”

Well, apparently not. She wants answers, not questions.

“It's just, we didn't know you were coming.”

Because Cora didn't tell anyone. And why would she tell them? They are not friends. The silent treatment usually works to get the person in front of her talking. Just to make sure, she gives the group an exasperated glare.

“He isn't at the loft?”

“I wouldn't be here, if he was?”

She sat around for two hours waiting for him. With entertainment she would have lasted longer. However it's Derek's home. Him not having a TV could be acceptable. She just cracked his password on his laptop in search for a Netflix account. What she got instead was a headache from realizing that he doesn't have WiFi or any food in the shitty building of his. Although the company could be better, she sits down beside the little one. Who turns someone from middle school? They are watching a movie and eating pizza so there is still a way to save this day.

“Please tell me he wasn't kidnapped again.” Cora's not particular fond of avocado, but it is Lydia's pizza so she takes a piece.

“If he isn't at his, he's probably at Parrish'.” Scott and Stiles share a look. “Do you know about Parrish?”

“That's why I'm here.” To get to know Derek's boyfriend and embarrass her brother in front of said boyfriend. She has a lot of plans for the week.

“To punch him?” Good to know that Stiles is still as annoying as before his big adventure into villainhood.

She smiles at her new cousin. “I don't know how you do it. I had to leave the country when he started showing interest in me.”

“That's not why you left.” Stiles turns towards his girlfriend. “That's not why she left.”

He should have rather denied another thing. Malia squints her eyes at him. Her Alpha will be proud when she tells her that she socialized during her stay. Mostly to stir some unease but those are just details. Details that are not worth mentioning when she gets back.

“So, were do I find the lovebirds?” Jordan seemed nice enough when they talked during one of her scheduled calls with Derek but it's different in person. Hopefully he's a good guy. Derek deserves someone good.

“Do you really want to go over there now?” The disgusted crunching of the little one's nose is adorable. “They might be, you know... busy.”

“I'm his little sister. Cockblocking him is basically my purpose in life.”


	7. Melissa

The only surprising thing about the whole situation is the fact that it didn't happen sooner. It's not like anything that's good can last long in Beacon Hills. Any glimpse of happiness is immediately doomed.

She's not sure what caused it. Surely one of them was an idiot. Nothing new there. Parrish and Derek's first big fight. Not that one of them admitted that they are fighting.

“Everything's fine!” Parrish snaps if someone tries to approach the subject. Derek just glares and turns away.

It wouldn't even be that big of a deal if it didn't have influence on the surroundings. The last months they were inseparable. One of that annoying couples that do everything together and forget about the other people in their life. Well, to think of it, they don't have a lot of other options. Where are the people their age? She's going to introduce them to the new nurse. After she gets them to reconcile.

“So, how are you doing?”

“Everything's fine!”

Yeah, sure, whatever. The sooner he starts talking the sooner he can leave. She just had a double shift and the last thing she wants to do is entertain him while he pretends to fix her fridge. Every other day having a handsome man knock on her door declaring, “The Sheriff said you have trouble with your fridge,” could be the start of a great story, but not today. At least she isn't stuck with Derek. Apparently he showed up to Scott's last pack meeting with useful information about the current danger in the wood. It really freaked Scott out.

“I went out with Peter.”

Apparently it's such a shock that he finally looks up from whatever he's doing with her fridge. If he breaks it even more, lets be real that's what he's doing, she is going to kill John for sending Parrish over.

“Why?”

“He was charming, but that's not the point.” Peter wasn't even the worst of her partners. “I'm probably the best person to talk about the difficulties of dating a Hale. At least yours isn't a crazy sociopath.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Turning back into the inside of her soon-to-be-dead fridge he mutters: “There never is.” 

Of course there isn't. Now she has an idea what's the problem. Those two are better suited for each other than she thought. Just keep those feelings bottled up. A lack of communication never caused any problems before.

“Alright, don't talk to me, but I think you should work it out with him. I think you are good for each other. I'm pretty sure I almost saw him smiling last week.”


	8. Brian & Adam

“We should ask them for help.” Even if it means disturbing the guys' dinner, there is no way he is walking all the way home.

“Are you crazy?”

That's rich coming from Adam. He's never listening to him again. Okay, the mummies were kinda cool. It could have been a great day, if Adam didn't drag him last minute to watch the weird rocks – They are called fossils - and caused them to miss their bus. “Do you have a better idea?”

“Let's just walk.”

“I don't want to walk.” He feels like yelling, but he doesn't want to cause a scene so he just glares. “This all your fault.”

“It wasn't my idea to lie to our parents about where we're going. We could've called them by now but no here we are.”

Okay, that's true. Maybe it also responsible. But not as much as Adam. “Fine. But I really think we should ask them for help. They can drive us back.”

“Before or after killing us.”

Not if Brian kills him first. “Come on...”

“Okay, let's pretend he doesn't kill us. We're already in trouble if they find out about our trip. If our parents hear Beacon Hills' main criminal drove us home we will be grounded for life.”

“He's not a criminal.” Thinking a moment about it he adds, “Anymore. Look at him, all innocent on a date with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, the Deputy.”

Looks like Adam didn't take that into account when he decided that it's better to walk five miles than ask fellow people from Beacon Hills for help.

“He did gave us candy that one time.”

“And he even showed us that cool Halloween trick.” Brian can already see himself driving back to Beacon Hills comfortably in a car. Hopefully they came here in that cool black one.

“But,” Why does Adam have to be like that? “Isn't it kinda rude to interrupt someone's date?”

True. They probably drove all the way here to have some quiet time and flee from whatever is causing trouble in town.

“They are already eating dessert. We just wait until they finished.” It can't take that long. They are sharing the cake.


	9. Chapter 9

“What the fuck?”

He knew that someday it'll all come back to destroy his life. His perfectly composed life.

“Don't be rude, love,” Alice chastises him like she doesn't swear. Every pack meeting Jackson learns at least three new British insults.

“Sorry.” But seriously. What the fuck is he doing here? And why is his current Alpha not freaked out at having his former Alpha – for about five minutes – stopping by unannounced. They are drinking tea and having a chat like it's normal.

“I'm not going back.” No matter what's going on. Last thing he heard was that Scott is the Alpha now and Allison died. Isaac wasn't really in the mood to talk when they met at the gathering down in Italy and Danny wasn't kept in the loop about what was going on before he moved. 

“Good for you.” At least Derek's moodiness didn't change.

“Don't worry.” The plate of cookies Alice holds his way makes him step into the room and sit down. Despite the company. “Nobody expects you to leave.”

It doesn't explain what he's doing here then. It was nice of Derek to give him Alice's pack's information when his parents decided to start over in London. But after that! No news from Beacon Hills. Yeah, he could have tried keeping in touch, but to be fair he had just died after being a lizard. He wasn't the best at making decisions at that time. 

The guy besides Derek decides to break the sudden tension. “We're not staying long. Just passing trough.”

“And who the fuck are you?”

“Jackson!”

“What?” Great. Now he isn't even allowed to ask questions anymore.

“I'm Jordan.”

Is that supposed to mean anything to him? Either Isaac missed the guy moving to Beacon Hills or he wasn't important enough mentioning.

“Parrish,” he continues like it helps explaining who he is.

“Never heard of you.”

Suddenly Alice decides on her favorite past-time to embarrass people around her. In her annoying singsong voice she mock-whispers. “He's Derek's boyfriend. Aren't they cute.”

“Seriously?”

“Don't be shy, Der. You're still a badass.” She smiles at his scowl. “A cute one.”

Jackson knew that Derek didn't just google a random pack in Britain to send him there. Not that Derek owns a computer. The familiar way they talk with each other suggests they are friends. Friends that not only take in each others wayward Betas, but also let them and their boyfriend stay at their house. For how long you need, love. 

“I'm sure Jackson will love to show you around.”

Goddammit. “Sure.”

He will definitely not love it, but it will be good to know the newest gossip from Beacon Hills and more importantly what caused Derek to finally leave that shithole for good. It can't be the guy. He's not that good-looking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
